Christmas Wish
by KiraKun08
Summary: A short fic for the Holidays.


**I own nothing but the computer i used to write this. This is nothing more than a short fic for the Holidays. **

**I am sure most of you know that in Hetalia Finland is Santa, i kept with that in this short fic. **

**Enjoy ^_^ **

**Christmas Wish**

Arthur stood up on the tips of his toes, trying to hang the last of the ornaments on the tree while Francis set out trays filled with all kinds of food. Matthew sat quietly in his father's chair reading his Christmas book he got two years ago from Santa, while Alfred was running around the large living room, a toy in his hand, and too much energy. A curse came from Arthur's mouth as the young boy once again knocked an ornament off the tree and sent it shattering on the ground.

"Alfred that is the sixth one you have broken. Stop running around the tree and other breakable things or Santa is going to put you on the Naughty List." Snapped Arthur

"You say that every year and yet it never happens." Alfred shot back before running off

"Oh it will happen this year. I'll make sure of it." Arthur mumbled

Francis laughed softly as he sat another tray down on the large table. The house was ready for their guest, but with the Englishman's temper starting to boil no one would want to come.

"Don't worry about it Arthur he'll calm down soon enough."

"Francis he won't calm down. Once he see's so many people here he'll talk up such a storm and get so hyper I'll have to put him in his room for the rest of the night."

"Well if it comes to that I'll put him up in his room this time so that you won't lose your temper." Francis said with a soft laugh.

Arthur just shook his head and went back to putting the last few things on the tree just in time for the bell to ring. Adjusting himself some he walked over to the front door to let in the first few guest. He gave a warm smile to Ivan who was bundled up in his long scarf clinging to his father's leg while both of his sisters clung to him, pulling at him like some toy they both wanted. Arthur let them all in after taking their coats and hanging them up. Before he could join them more guest were at the door ringing the bell a few times. Arthur put on his best smile as he could at seeing the German and Italian family, whom Francis had invited over. The twins were both up in their Grandfather's arms while the younger of the two German children were sitting on their older brother's shoulders.

"Gilbert stop ringing the bell please." Arthur said with a touch of anger in his voice

"Just seeing if it works." Was all the male said before wondering into the house and off to find Francis

Arthur stepped out of the way to the let the others in before joining Francis in the living room to help with the guest. Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano Ivan, and Alfred were playing a game; which Ivan was winning, the girls were looking at the large stack of sweets on the table tops, as Gilbert and Francis talked while drinking. Soon the room was filled with guest all talking, enjoying the food and company while the children played together. Alfred was now running around, after eating as much sugary sweets he could get his hands on to, and Francis was trying to catch him. He had almost grabbed hold of the boy when he slipped past him and ran right in to the Nordic family.

"Sorry about him, he's had too much sugar." Francis said

"It's okay no harm done." The young Finnish male said with a smile

After saying more apologies to other people Francis finally caught the young and wild American and quickly took him off to his room the whole time telling him he was a naughty boy who was going to get coal in his stocking come morning. By the end of the party most were tired, happy to have been to the party, but it was time to go home and sleep off the food and drinks. Gilbert was being dragged off by the ear by his Grandfather after he went to give Roderich a good bye kiss in his drunken state, but ended up kissing the young Swiss boy instead which caused quite the outburst. Ivan was curled up safe in his father's arms after his baby sister tied him up with his scarf and dragged him over to the mistletoe to get a kiss, only to have the moment stolen away from her by the two eldest sons of the Nordics; whom the eldest from Denmark was on the ground after being punched hard for trying to steal a kiss. Francis kissed his two best friends good bye while Arthur said his goodbyes in a drunken state. After everyone was gone and most was picked up the two went to check on the children and tuck them in once more if they were awake. Alfred was sound asleep; his covers kicked most the way off. Arthur walked over and pulled the covers back up and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before checking on Matthew. Francis was placing a soft kiss on top his head as he pulled the blankets up a little so he wouldn't get cold.

"Sleep well mes petits bebes." Francis said before walking out of the room with Arthur

"Looks like Alfred finally went to sleep. Though I am sure he'll be up first thing before we are expecting to see something under that tree." Arthur said, still in a drunken state

Francis smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Now that the guest were all gone and the children asleep he could get what he really wanted for the holidays, so long as he could get the male to bed without him passing out drunk on the way. As soon as the click of the bedroom door was heard Matthew's eyes opened up and searched for his glasses. Quietly he slipped out of bed and walked over to where Alfred was sound asleep and once more pulled the covers that he kicked off up before he left the room. On tiptoes he crept down the hallway and stairs to the living room where their tree stood tall and lit up. He looked around, but the place showed no signs of anyone being there yet so he climbed up in his father's chair and waited for them to show. Hours had passed by and Matthew had fallen asleep curled up in a small ball, when the sound of a bell woke him. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep away before looking over at the tree and almost let out a small "eep" when he saw the shadow of a stranger standing next to it. Quietly he slid out of the chair and walked up to them, tugging on the hem of their jacket, which caught them off guard.

"Um excuse me Mr. Santa?" he said in a quiet voice

"You should be in bed little boy. Why are you up?"

"Mr. Finland?" Matthew asked tugging once more

Sighing the young man picked the boy up letting him see his face. Matthew was right it was the Finnish male, but why was he in their home putting presents under the tree?

"Matthew you should be in bed." Teino said

"Mr. Finland why are you in our house so late?"

"Matthew my name is Teino. . .Never mind." He sighed.

No matter how many times he tried to tell the kids what his name was they continued to call him "Mr. Finland or Mrs. Sweden. The only ones who called him by his name or from time to time "mom" was his family.

"Why are you here?"

"I forgot to drop something off that's all. Don't worry your parents know I'm here. Why are you down here and up so late Matthew?"

"I'm waiting for Santa I have something to tell him."

"I'm good friends with him so why don't you tell me and I'll tell him. That way you can get some sleep and he won't skip your house." Teino said hoping that Matthew would take the bate

"I wanted to tell him to not put coal in Alfred's stocking."

"What?"

"Everyone said he was bad and now even Papa said so. Papa is never wrong and Alfred will get coal in his stocking and I don't want that to happen." Matthew said, tears welling up in his purple eyes

"That's very sweet of you to stay up just to tell Santa that Matthew, but why?"

"Alfred may be hyper and out of control at times, he may ignore me like I'm a ghost and make the others play along, but he's my brother and my hero I don't want to see him sad. So I was going to tell Santa if all he brought for Alfred was coal he could put the coal in the fire place to warm the house and Alfred can have my gifts."

Teino was speechless. For starters he had never put coal in one's stocking except once and it was a joke on his eldest son. To think that Matthew cared more about his elder brother's lack of gifts then he did his own was all too sweet. He hugged the young boy tight, trying his best not to cry at such a pure request from the child.

"I'll tell him." He said sweetly

That morning Francis and Arthur were woken up by Alfred jumping up and down on their bed yelling loudly for them to get up so he could unwrap his presents. After a few curses from Arthur and one tossed pillow that missed the two got up and dressed before walking down to the living room so that maybe they could sleep a little more while he opened his presents. Alfred dove into the gifts and Arthur quickly went to fish him out, for fear he would break something. Laughing Francis scooped Matthew up in his arms before setting down in his chair. To keep Alfred at bay Arthur ended up handing out the gifts, grumbling that it was too early the whole time. Alfred go mittens, a hat and matching scarf from Arthur, a red toy plane from Santa, and a sack of marbles and jacks from Francis. Arthur got a new tea set from his husband, something that was to be a pinecone tree handmade from Alfred, and what looked to be some mint cookies made from Matthew; with Francis' help. Francis got some French espresso from his husband and a photo of the kids from the boys; forced to be taken by Arthur. Matthew also got some mittens, a hat and scarf from Arthur, and a toy train from Santa. After a while Arthur wondered into the kitchen to fix everyone something to drink while Alfred played with his new toys on the floor and Matthew sat in Francis' lap.

"Did you get everything you wanted Mattheu?"

"Yes Papa." He said with a smile

"Well I have yet to give you my gift and I was told by Santa that you asked for something very good this year."

Matthew's purple eyes widened at the thought that his father knew he stayed up to talk to the toy giving man who had then told him what he said. For sure he was going to be scolded for staying up past bed time and talking to strangers none the less, but the look on the male's face said otherwise.

"That was a good thing you did Matthew. You know, Alfred would have done the same for you too."

Francis sat him down on the ground and wondered off to the den for a moment or two before coming back with everyone's stockings and a large package wrapped up in red. He sat it down on the ground between the boys and quickly picked Alfred up before he jumped into yet another gift that wasn't his.

"This one is to you from me Matthew, and Alfred looks like Santa left you something else in your stocking." Francis said with a smile

Alfred quickly took the stocking and dumped it out. Candies went all over the floor along with a box, which took up most of the stocking. He picked up the box and tore off the paper as fast as he could. Inside there were two things, a note which read 'for the hero' and a red cape. Alfred put the cape on and started to dash around the room making sounds as if he were flying. Matthew smiled before looking at the gift that had been placed before him. Slowly he reached out to untie the bow but jumped when the package moved. Both boy's stopped moving and looked from the package to their father who was giggling some. Arthur walked in with a tray of drinks and just shook his head when seeing the large red package, knowing full well what was in it.

"It's okay Mattheu open it up." Francis said with a smile

Slowly Matthew untied the bow and pulled the paper away until it was fully unwrapped. A ball of white fluff with two black eyes looked up at him. Carefully Matthew reached out and picked the small animal up to get a better look at it. The animal's small paws dangled and a small sound came from it, almost like a growl, but playful. It was a white bear, a white polar bear like he had always wanted. His purple eyes lit up as he hugged the animal.

"How come Matthew gets a pet and I don't?" Alfred complained

"Because super heroes don't have pets they have sidekicks." Arthur shot back

Both started to argue back and forth while Francis joined Matthew on the floor. The young boy was still hugging the new pet, who was nuzzling him back.

"What are you going to name him?" Francis asked sweetly

"Kumajiro."

The rest of the day was filled with another party, more presents, food, and some good laughs as well. Once night had come and all were gone it was time for bed. Arthur tried to get the plane from Alfred, telling him he was not going to sleep with it just wasn't working. So he gave in and let him sleep with the plane wrapped up in his arms and the cape draped over him like a blanket. Matthew's arms were wrapped around his furry little pet that was snuggled up close to him. Francis smiled and tucked them both in whispering softly goodnights to both. Once the door was shut and footsteps were heard going down the stairs Alfred sat up.

"Matthew." He whispered

"Huh?" Matthew answered while lifting his head

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Alfred got up out of his bed and climbed into his younger brother's bed. He pulled the blanket up over the both of them, and Kumajior then placed the cape over top as well before snuggling down to go to sleep.

"Alfred?"

"If I'm your hero then that makes you my sidekick and just between a hero and his sidekick sometimes a hero's sidekick is their hero too."

Matthew smiled and snuggled up to Alfred, making sure not to squish the bear in his arms. Both were almost asleep when their door was opened up by Arthur who had heard Alfred's footsteps. He was about to yell at the boy for being up and out of bed, but stopped and smiled at seeing the two curled up together sleeping. Quietly he closed the door and wondered off to go help Francis clean up the house.


End file.
